Characters and cast of Emmerdale
This is a list of the main cha racters of Emmerdale as of July 2014 and the name of the actor who plays them. This list also lists recurring characters. See also Crew members of Emmerdale Character list and by whom played *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Victoria Sugden - Isobel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Anthony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lizzie Lakeley - Kitty McGeever *Moira Dingle - Natalie J. Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jai Sharma - Chris Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Characters who usually appear in the same scenes together Helpful for doing episode cast lists. *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J. Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Anthony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jai Sharma - Chris Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isobel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Reverand Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Recurring characters *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Sarah Sugden Jnr - Sophia Amber Moore *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dr Abbott - Kate Maravan *Angelika King - Rebecca Bakes *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leo Goskirk - Theo and Harry Tasker *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jack Sugden II - Uncredited *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Archie Breckle - Adam (Uncredited surname) Category:Lists. Category:Emmerdale.